Shen Gong Showdown
by Bing-Qi-Lin
Summary: Years ago magical creatures roamed the world, in peace with the humans. But one day they posed such a threat that they had to be sealed away in mystical objects... Better than it sounds, please R&R!
1. The Start

**The Start**

Years ago magical creatures roamed the world, in peace with the humans. But one day they posed such a threat that they had to be sealed away in mystical objects. These objects had power that could be harnessed; they were so powerful they had to be hidden across the world. Unfortunately there was a chance of them escaping once more, so the portal from which their spirits would arise was to be guarded by people controlling the elemental forces of nature. Once again there was a problem, two members of the guardians had two elements, and this created a subconscious rivalry, until fate took its course and after a showdown one of them was forced to give up their secondary element and it was expelled to another person, destined to be a guardian.

Generations came and went, seasons turned through the ages, until nearly everyone had forgotten about the magical creatures. Then they started to try and break free, both the Heylin and Xiaolin side had once again come in balance with each other and both sides were compelled to hunt down the artifacts and use them. But someone else was planning to use the artifacts to free the magical creatures.

"Goodbye Chase!" laughed Hannibal, as Chase lost his grip and fell into the Canyon.

"The Lord of the Flies is mine!"

"Scythe Kick!" shouted a boy and kicked the overgrown bean in the torso (for lack of a better word). The boy grabbed the small sapphire fly from Hannibal. The boy wore an ice-blue ski suit and had white hair, he was about as tall as the Brazilian boy the bean had taken down five minutes back, but was so much more pale and he had pale blue eyes.

Hannibal leapt at the boy, and pinned him to the ground, he touched the Lord of the Flies, but so did the Brazilian boy, a 1500 hundred year old witch and a short yellow boy.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown" said the yellow one

"Hey I should challenge them; I'm a higher dragon then you"

A Japanese girl and cowboy groaned as they had heard this argument way too much recently.

"I called it first; anyway, you don't deserve that status"

"Why's that"

"Because everyone knows you are going to rejoin the Heylin side"

"That does it, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown with a twist, last-man standing, first to be knocked out off me and you has their secondary element taken away"

"That will be easy; you have only just started to master your power of lightening"

"I wager my Fancy Feet" said Raimundo

"My Orb of Tornami" said Omi

"Moby Morpher" said Hannibal

"Changing Chopsticks" muttered Wuya, as her Wu were possibly the worst ever

"...Erm" said the boy.

"This" said Clay, throwing him the Moonstone Locust. "It's the Moonstone Locust"

"Moonstone Locust" said the boy, as though trying to remember it.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown"

The area went through a stage of Terraforming, the canyon surrounded them and they were on a considerably small platform, vines grew up the side and over, they covered the sandy platform in green life, then several vines rose from the ground, they were quite thick and looked as though they could hold someone's weight, giant leaves came out of them, as they reached for the sky.

"Also there is another twist" said Hannibal, "We randomly get the Lord of the Flies, but only for a brief period of time"

"We accept! Gong Yi Tan Pai!"

Wuya leapt into the air, and bounced from leaf to leaf, as she got nearer the top they got smaller and soon she was too heavy for the enormous leaves.

"Changing Chopsticks" she shouted in mid-air, as she landed on one of the topmost leaves.

"Fancy Feet"

A kick was delivered to Hannibal's torso before he had a chance to react

"Orb of Tornami, Ice!"

Hannibal was frozen in a block of ice, but he transformed and broke out of the ice. Another kick. Hannibal transformed into a slightly humanoid form, and then leapt up the leaves, but as he did he managed to shrink himself back to his original bean form.

"Moonstone Locust"

Locusts destroyed the plant Hannibal was leaping to, and he went right through where it had been, and flew over the edge of the platform.

"Moby Morpher"

"Orb of Tornami, Ice"

Hannibal was caught in mid-transformation. He struggled to break free from his icy prison, but simply plummeted over the edge. Wuya dropped behind the boy with white hair and returned to normal size. She kicked him in the back; he dropped the Moonstone Locust, and fell over the edge, but just managed to grab the vines.

"Moonstone Locust" shouted Wuya, and fired them at Omi and Raimundo. Raimundo simply dashed out the way, but Omi wasn't fast enough and was blinded by the bombarding attack. A kick to his stomach winded him and then her fist came down and knocked him off the platform.

"Bolt Spirit, Lightening!"

Wuya ducked out the way

"Lord of the Flies" shouted Wuya, as the small shard of sapphire appeared in her hand. Flies surrounded Raimundo and his mind was darkened, he fell to the ground in emotional pain. The flies and Lord of the Flies disappeared before any lasting damage could be done to Raimundo or Wuya.

"Great Storm, Wind and Lightening!" shouted Raimundo and wind blew Wuya away as lightening struck her. She plummeted of the edge.

"Lord of the Flies!" shouted the white haired boy and Raimundo's mind was darkened once more. The boy ran over to the Raimundo.

"Guillotine Kick!"

Raimundo was bombarded with kicks until he was forced over the edge of the platform. Raimundo could have used the power of wind to keep himself up, but his mind was in torture and he couldn't focus.

The showdown ended.

The boy stood in front of them with all the Shen Gong Wu. There was a blue flash as Omi's power of ice left him.

"W-Who are you?" asked Kimiko to the boy

"Li, the new dragon of ice" replied the boy. Suddenly flies surrounded them and everyone fell to the ground in misery.


	2. Elemental Showdown

**Elemental Showdown**

"Master, I have got the Shen Gong Wu and the element of ice"

"..."

"Shall I open the portal?"

"..."

"I understand- Wait, this device that robo-freak left last time we encountered him. It's detecting another Shen Gong Wu"

"..."

"Yes I'm sensing elements surrounding it. Light, Nature, Mind and Cosmos"

"..."

"Yes. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightening"

"..."

"I'll leave immediately. Moby Morpher!"

Dojo landed outside the cave.

"You go ahead guys, I'll wait here" said Dojo

"Why are you scared?" asked Kimiko, teasingly

"Of course not!" said Dojo

The monks rolled their eyes and walked into the cave.

"Illuminating Flare, Light! Laser Beam, Light! Energy Form, Light!" shouted a female voice

There were flashes of light, and there was a bright light in front of Dojo, it took on the form of a teenage girl. She was dressed in black and had long blonde hair.

"Hello, dragon" she said, smiling in a creepy manner. "Where are the Wu?" she screamed.

"Cryogenic Stasis, Ice" said a calm voice and the girl froze and turned to ice.

"Don't worry dragon" said Li, stepping out from behind the petrified Dojo. "The effect is only temporary; unfortunately the monks have been caught in the middle of a war over the elemental crown. Dojo, you remember the prophecy don't you. If one element wants to open the sealed gate they can, unfortunately it's only by a little amount, but if they have enough power behind it there will be a cascade, and the other elements will release their grip. I believe me gaining my power of ice has activated the Elemental Crown, and now I plan to use it."

"But-but- they."

"It is inevitable. They will be released. I sense Nature and Cosmos coming this way, they have formed an alliance. Mind is attempting to get it on his own. I suggest you leave the monks, I will seal the cave shut with ice. Return later and pick up the monks, maybe then you can see THEM"

"But..."

"You can't stop me gecko, I could freeze you if I wished, and my power goes far beyond that of the cheese ball! Huh!"

"What?"

"Metal is heading this way"

"Metal? But- That's impossible"

"I know the power of metal was supposed to be suppressed"

"Maybe it still is"

"No I sense it breaking free, if he gets the Elemental Crown, he shall be able to use his element"

"The power of metal..."

"...is said to be the element with the highest potential. I know"

"Leave, he will get here at roughly the same time as the other three elements, it seems fate wants there to be a showdown of all twelve elements"

"Twelve?"

"Darkness has just arrived"

Li ran into the cave and sealed it behind him with ice. The elemental crown rested on a rock. Li passed the injured bodies of the monks and grabbed the crown.

"Long time, no see" said Darkness with an evil grin on her face

"Do you sense the elements to?"

"Of course I do. Do you sense the future of them"  
"I can't say I do"

"Wuya is coming"

"So?"

"When she learns what we plan to do with the Elemental Crown she will try and get back one of her elements"  
"What we plan to do?"

"As if I would allow you to take all the credit"

"Not so fast"

A boy leapt at the crown

"Not you again! How did you even get past the ice? Fine, Metal I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown"

"We"

"Sorry, we challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown"

"Don't forget about us" said Cosmos and Nature dropping from the ceiling on to the crown. Light appeared beside Metal and placed her hand on his.

"Metal and I-"

"Metal, MIND and I-" said Mind appearing

"Metal, MIND and I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown"

Omi got up and managed to leapt at the crown

"The monks challenge you all to a Xiaolin Showdown," said Omi. "The game is elemental showdown. First to be knocked out of the ring loses, and the terrain will change to another element. The teams are: Metal, Mind and Light. Darkness and Ice. Nature and Cosmos. Fire, Water and Earth. Finally, Thunder and Wind on his own."

"What?"

"I don't count you as on my team, actually you don't even deserve to be in this showdown"

"I could win this easily"

"Is that so?" asked Li

"Yes"

"Fine, if you are one of the first three people to be knocked out then you must give up your secondary element. If not I will give you my element"  
"Really?"

"Yes"

"Excepted"

"What are you doing?" asked Darkness

"Wuya can only have one element when she is not at full power, if she doesn't have lightening she will come for Darkness" whispered Li, "and her extraction methods are very dangerous."

"What Shen Gong Wu do we wager?" asked Raimundo

"Gills of Himachi" said Water

"Orb of Tornami" said Ice

"Moby Morpher" said Darkness

"Monkey Staff" said Metal

"Metal's Fist of Tebigong" said Light

"Metal's Ants in the Pants" said Mind

"Star Hanabi" said Fire

"Lasso Boa-Boa" said Earth

"Woozy Shooter" said Cosmos

"JuJu Flytrap" said Nature

"Doesn't Chase have those two?" asked Raimundo

"He used to" replied Nature  
"As I am alone and technically two elements-"

"-For now-"

"I should have two Shen Gong Wu: Eye of Dashi and Sword of the Storm"

"We accept, let's go Xiaolin Showdown"

The terrain changed and instead of being inside a cave they... were inside a bigger cave, which was much deeper, in fact there were only as few platforms and beneath that was darkness.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai"

"Eye of Dashi, Sword of the Storm, Wind!" shouted Raimundo and a tornado started to blow everyone, even the monks into the hole.

"Lasso Boa Boa" shouted Clay and caught onto Raimundo as he fell. Raimundo dropped the Sword and Eye as he struggled under the pressure of the cobra. It let go of him as the tornado stopped, as Clay, the lasso, the eye and sword fell into the darkness. The terrain changed and they were on a burning rock surrounded by magma.

"Tsunami Kick!"

Omi kicked Li off the platform and into the air

"Orb of Tornami, Ice!"

The lava beneath him was turned to stone and he fell onto it, he then leapt back onto the larger platform.

"Orb of Tornami, ice!"

"Water!"

"What?"

"It's so hot the ice easily melts here!" said Omi, striking Li with a ball of water.

"Woozy Shooter!"

"Fist of Tebigong!" said Light, catching the gas and throwing it back

"Oh Cra-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Cosmos was kicked into the lava by Light, who grabbed his Woozy Shooter.

Terrain Change.

A pool of water up to their waists.

"Tsunami Strike-Water!" said Omi as he rose into the air and water surrounded him.

"Deep Freeze, Ice" said Li casually, then leapt up to the ice sculpture of Omi, but then remembered he had to knock Raimundo out.

"Destructive Blow!" He kicked the Omi-sicle and it hit Raimundo and shattered.  
"Deep Freeze Ice!" everyone leapt in the air as the area became an island of ice, everyone except Raimundo. A few kicks at the ice and Raimundo's frozen body was free, another kick and he was in the middle of the water. His secondary element disappeared from his body as he went to the spectating stand with the other losers, and the terrain changed.

They were on floating platforms high in the sky, there was one platform for everyone. They all leapt around, attacking each other

"Woozy Shooter"

"Moby Morpher"

"Orb of Tornami"

"Monkey Staff"

"JuJu Flytrap"

Metal, the Monkey leapt at Li and as they met, they both fell of the edge.

"Telekinesis, Mind!" Mind caught Metal in midair and lifted him onto a platform as the terrain changed.

The terrain became a forest.

"Plant Growth, Nature" said Nature

The trees grew tall and think turning the area into a labyrinth, separating everyone.

"Fire!" shouted Kimiko and it started to burn, possibly the stupidest idea ever, as the fire spread, Omi couldn't keep up with him and Nature was just feeding the flames with more life. A dark figure crept up behind Omi and kicked him into the fire, as Omi turned round he saw a pale female with long black hair, Darkness, and in a flash he was among the spectators, looking at the showdown among the asteroids.

"Telekinesis, Mind" muttered Mind, a young psychic boy. He shot asteroids at the fire girl, who dodged them easily.

"Star Hanabi!"

"Ants in the Pants"

The two attacks met and caused an explosion of fire ants which decided to attack Nature, who fired flies at them from the JuJu Flytrap. This caused a war between fire ants and fire flies (in literal terms) eventually both sides destroyed each other. However in this time Darkness was already attacking Light and winning. The Fist of Tebigong had been knocked into deep space and Light wasn't used to fighting against a tiger. Light was left with no choice, she was pinned to an asteroid, and both Metal and Mind were preoccupied.

"Energy Form, Light!"

She shot like a beam of light above the asteroids, and eventually disappeared as the area was replaced with solid ground and complete darkness.

"Haunting Shadows, Darkness!"

"Burning Flame, Fire!"

A small light appeared but the darkness soon swallowed it.

"Star Hanabi" said Kimiko holding it up, as it lit up the area.

"Dark Void, Darkness!"

Kimiko was confused she felt... darkness as though she was falling. The only time she had ever felt like this was when she had been under the influence of the Lord of the Flies. She realized she had closed her eyes, and when she opened them she realized she was on the spectator's bench looking at a field of light, she had to close her eyes to stop herself from going blind.

Inside the light Mind was having his butt given to him (and that's the mild way of putting it). Darkness had managed to get the Woozy Shooter, and in his wooziness he was getting shoved around and beaten. Finally Darkness decided to put an end to it and shoved him off the platform.

The area changed to that off the mind, where the terrain was literally their thoughts. Darkness focused her thoughts and a giant man attacked Nature.

"JuJ-arrgghh!"

The mental power was overwhelming, Nature couldn't concentrate and eventually the terrain changed and it was only Darkness and Metal.

The terrain: metal.

"I call a truce" said Darkness, quickly looking around

"You do?"

"Yes me, Li and you can share the Shen Gong Wu, I fact you can have them all as long as you let us have the Elemental Crown"

"Alright, not as though it's much use to me"

"Why isn't it?"

"It only boosts the power of the elements, I don't have one"

"You do! In fact if the three of us use it together something amazing will happen"

"What?"

"One way to find out"  
"Alright, you have an alliance"

The showdown ended and Metal, Darkness and Li held the Elemental Crown.

"All you have to do," said Li, "is say your element, Metal, and then your name."

"Darkness, Sue"

"Ice, Li"

"Metal, Jack Spicer!"

The portal began to open.


	3. My Burden is my Fate

**My Burden is my Fate**

White light filled the cave and the Shen Gong Wu from the showdown transformed, including the Elemental Crown.

Tebigong-Fist of Tebigong

Yao-Elemental Crown

The Monkey-Monkey Staff

Himachi-Gills of Himachi

Tornami-Orb of Tornami

Moby-Moby Morpher

Strak-Ants in the Pants

Hanabi-Star Hanabi

Boa-Lasso Boa-Boa

Woshon-Woozy Shooter

JuJu-JuJu Flytrap

Blade-Sword of the Storm

Dashi-Eye of Dashi

"We're... free?" said JuJu, a giant humanoid flytrap, made out of stems, vines leaves and it's head was a giant flytrap.

"Water... water" croaked the humanoid fish

"There" said Tornami, basically a human with the surface of the Orb of Tornami for skin, spraying him with water.

"What now?" asked Moby, a dragon-like creature that had the same colour scheme as the Moby Morpher.

"Attack!" shouted Dashi and fired lightening at them. But lightening hit him before he could finish the attack.

"Wuya?"

"In the flesh"

"I sense you have ONE of your elements back"

"It's all I need"

Their electrical blasts met and the beams of energy were matched halfway between them.

"I can go on forever" said Dashi

"So can I"

"You said that last time."

"What's going on?" screamed Omi.

Jack created a metal spear and threw it at Dashi, it struck him and he grabbed at where it hurt, and then looked up to see a lightening-bolt hit him he screamed in pain, and then exploded in a ball of magic.  
"The cave's collapsing!"

"Run!"

Everyone ran out of the cave as it collapsed.

"What's going on?" repeated Omi

"You don't know?" asked Cosmos

"No"

"Perhaps we should go back to the temple, away form these"

"Good idea" said Nature, "I'm Zoey by the way"

"That's a girl's name"

"I'm a girl"

"Just call me Wilds" said Cosmos

They walked through the forest and began talking.

"I'm Ashley" said Light to Jack

"I'm Tom" said Mind

"I'm Jack"

"Look we can still have an alliance; we can help you with your element"

"Don't listen to them" said Li. "We have Shen Gong Wu"

"You just turned his Shen Gong Wu into those"

"So you are the Shen Gong?" asked Wuya  
"Some of them" replied Blade

"Good, I'll take great pleasure in doing what Hunter couldn't. Heylin Power, Lightening"

A thunder-bolt hit Himachi and he vaporized.

"With nine seals still holding you are too weak to fight against me"

"You're wrong" said the warrior with the same colour-scheme as the sword of the storm.

"Yao, Blade fusion! Wind!" he shouted and created an almighty storm "Yao can give me the power of the wind to make me stronger"

"Without Dashi you will always be nothing"

"That's a lie!"

"You know it isn't... Lightening!" she shouted and Blade exploded. "If I can't control you I shall have to destroy you!"

"Run!"

The Shen Gong ran away but Strak and Boa were hit and destroyed.

"Jack, you should join me" said Wuya, facing away from the group of teenagers. "They have no idea what can be done when our elements combine. Imagine the most destructive force you can create, then imagine the only thing that can destroy it. That is what we can become."

"You've got a deal Wuya"

"Excellent!"

"So Hannibal, having fun with your bird?"

"Impressive how you two managed to avoid being turned to Wu"

The Shen Gong circled Hannibal and his bird.

"We think we could dispose of you easily, even without our full power"

Hannibal leapt at them but was knocked back down.

"Goodbye Hannibal"

There was a scream and then nothing the Shen Gong walked away from what looked like a squashed Lima Bean and a bundle of feathers.

"You see no one knows why the Shen Gong had to be locked away, but it was said if even one element broke his seal there would be a cascade of every element opening their seal. And now three elements have broken their seals, with the bonus of using the Elemental Crown." explained Zoey

"And what became of the original elements?" asked Raimundo

"It's not known... But their elements would be given on until the seal was broken, then they elements would die with their last host. Unless we repair the seals, our elements shall die."

"Why do you want to free the Shen Gong so badly?" asked Wuya

"Every elemental has a burden. Mine has always been my fate"

"But you haven't even been an elemental for a day yet"

"That's where you're wrong." Said Li, kneeling on the ground, looking down into the grass. Sue and Jack were talking about something over by the cave, Ashley and Tom had gone off to plan their attack on the Xiaolin Temple. "I was destined to be the Ice Dragon, Omi had it easy, and he had water to balance it out. But Ice, it just causes itself to grow colder, until it can't cry" he was on the verge of tears now "until nothing can be felt. And then his heart is so cold, he finally dies... alone. My burden is my fate"

"What about her burden?" asked Wuya gesturing to Sue, Li looked over to her. "Her fate isn't sealed, she can change"

"No element can change. Lightening has always had a dark-side, wind has always felt a certain weakness, fire has always been angry, and earth has always been too simple, even stupid. Water has been..."

"The same as Ice... doomed"

"Metal..."  
"...has the potential"

"Light..."

"Is burdened with distance"

"Mind..."

"An outcast, like all the elements"

"Nature"

"Confusion"

"Cosmos"

"...the mind"

"Darkness"

"...her-"

Li was choked by the tears, the truth that they could be little more than what they were born to be.

"How's the master?" said Wuya, looking down at him

"The same as ever... I just hoped, that by breaking the seals... we could become free from our elements"

"Why did you want Sue to keep her element?"

"What?"

"I know you let me have lightening so Sue could keep darkness"

"It was fate"

"Why did you? If it does so much damage?"

"We understand each other... and just because her element was gone... doesn't mean that the effects wouldn't last."

"You mean Omi is plagued by Ice, Raimundo by lightening?"

"Omi is safe from Ice, it can melt... But the ice of my heart just grows colder; no one can melt it..."

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry you had to experience darkness"

"The lightening got me through it"

"And together they turned you into the evil witch you are today... If you could, would you chose to have never become an element?"

"I'm not sure... Would you?"

"...I don't know... I like to think I would...but..."

"Yeah!"

"Huh..."

"All Ice can be melted you know" said Wuya, walking away from Li and over to Jack, "no matter how cold it is"

"Easy for you to say" muttered Li, as he got up and wiped his eyes. He had long ago decided to make the most of his tears, before they froze altogether.


	4. So Cold

**So Cold...**

"Master, I sense Wuya has broken her seal"

"..."

"I couldn't tell her the truth... What I told her was enough"

"..."

"Yes. I suppose it is selfless."

"..."

"Yes, Sue is outside"

"..."

"I understand"

"They stole our Shen Gong Wu!"

"Only some"

"Light and Mind, the thieving-"

"What happened?" asked Dojo

"I'll explain" said Omi, and he began to tell the story of the Shen Gong

Raimundo was walking around the temple grounds; he had been excluded from the discussion about the Shen Gong.

"Hello Raimundo"

Raimundo turned round and saw Li crouched in a tree.

"What do you want Li?" said Raimundo, pointing his Golden Tiger Claws at Li

"I have come with an offer"

"What?"

"The lightening which you lost"

Raimundo said nothing and looked to the ground

"It was the only thing keeping you strong, sure it took you to the Heylin Side, but it made you strong"

"I'm still strong" shouted Raimundo as he leapt at Li, Li raised his hand and there was a blue flash which knocked Raimundo back down. He stayed down.

"That didn't hurt you, but you are still too weak to fight. The wind causes you to feel weak, but the lightening made you want to prove yourself. The spirit of lightening is still in you, no matter how faint"

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Remove the wind"

"How?"

"Break the seal"

They both gasped and grasped themselves.

"You sense it too?" asked Li

"What?"

"Two Shen Gong Wu are revealing themselves. The Reviving Scale and the Fusion Cuffs"

"The what?"

"One revives someone from the dead, but only if they died within the last day and it can only revive once per day. The Fusion Cuffs lets two creatures become one"

"How do you know?"

"I have been taught to sense Shen Gong Wu, I used to only get a small feeling, but by using Jack's technology I have perfected it. Anyway, you had better get going, they will come looking for you"

Raimundo looked round, and when he looked back Li was gone.

"Tom, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown" said Sue "My Lord of the Flies against your Shadow of Fear for the Reviving Scale. The showdown is Mind Battle"

"I accept"

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown"

A few meters away.

"Raimundo I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Said Ashley "My Shard of Lightening against your Golden Tiger Claws, the game is pin-tag. First to pin their opponent for three seconds wins"

"I accept, let's go Xiaolin Showdown"

"Lord of the Flies, Darkness"

"Mental Realm, Mind"

The mental attack of the flies took on the form of shadows inside Tom's mind. Sue stood on giant white marble overlooking the battle on a giant slab of white marble.

With each punch Tom's mental image of himself was deformed. The shadows continually attacked, him, he looked up at Sue and saw he wasn't the only one becoming deformed, Sue was starting to look demon-like. Tom leapt in the air, out of the hold of the shadowy creatures, he swung for Sue but a massive dark figure blocked him and he fell into it. He reached through it and grabbed Sue by the hair, the figure vanished and they both fell on the white slab. Shadows started to attack them both. Tom looked over to Sue; she was standing silently with her eyes closed as shadows went through her, causing her to look repulsive. Tom couldn't see how she did it; she even seemed to be enjoying it. He felt week.

"DARKNESS!" screamed Sue, and the shadows attacking her surrounded her, there was an evil glare in her eyes. And darkness shot from her body as it turned to its demon-like form and the darkness struck Tom. He fell unconscious and there was a flash and Sue had won the showdown.

"Shard of Lightening. Shard of Lightening. Shard of Lightening"

Ashley was looking for Raimundo through the over grown bamboo.  
"Golden Tiger Claws" he whispered, and he opened a portal which came just next to the Shard of lightening, it was small enough to reach the claws through. He caught the Shard between the prongs of his claws.

"Shard of Lightening!" shouted Ashley

With this Raimundo, who was technically touching the Shard, flipped it into the air, widened the portal and jumped through. He then jumped in the air, grabbed the Shard, and as time returned to normal...

"Shard of Lightening"

"1...2...3" said Dojo, the referee, when time returned to normal.

Raimundo focused his thoughts as the world returned to normal. His seal broke.

Revivo, the Reviving Scale appeared a few meters away from him. The Golden Tiger Claws and Shard of Lightening also came to life.

"Revivo" muttered Revivo and Dashi appeared before them in a flash of green lightening.

Wuya ran over to him.

"Where's everyone else gone?" Asked Raimundo, he had probably been focusing his energy for a minute or two and stared at the Dashi/Wuya thing for a minute or two, but now everyone was gone.

"They were taken" said a Golden Weretiger

"Where?"

"I saw Nature and Cosmos take the Light and Darkness a few seconds ago"  
"Who are you?"

"Rai, the Golden Tiger Claws"

"I'm Raimundo. Where exactly did they go? Cosmos opened a wormhole; I could sense a lot of elements on the other side... I know where it is"

"Where? Can you take me there?"

"There is a problem. In 'there' a Shen Gong's power is weakened. I can't even open a portal to 'there' but I could take you as far as I can through a portal"

"Thank you"

"It's nothing; I am sworn to protect your family"

"My family?"

"I'll explain on the way"

"So Dashi was a Shen Gong. Wuya had two guardian elements given to her by the Hunter. And if a Shen Gong wages himself in a showdown, if he loses he turns to a Shen Gong Wu, which is what the Hunter did." Said Dojo, very puzzled.

"Exactly. When Dashi was finally caught eh had already built up a name for himself by hiding the Wu and beating Wuya. Of course Wuya's elements were spread. The thing about the elements is that there has always been a bloodline between the elements, no matter how watered down, every element is related to one of the original elements. And there is always a pattern. Lightening always helps the Heylin side. Ice is always rebellious, and only gets their element from Water losing his secondary element. The divide has only happened once before, but it was with the original elements." Explained Li, quite peaceful inside his Aura/Wood Bubble.

"Wow"

"There's more, however I won't tell you until we're free"

"How do we get free?"

"This energy bubble needs both the plant and aura part to stay as it is. The moonstone locust could break us out, unfortunately it is on that desk" he said nodding to the desk with all the Shen Gong Wu on it. If the Shen Gong were to be free I'm sure he would be able to destroy the plant part"

"Why can't Kimiko just burn it?

"Because the aura is on the inside part, while the plant is the outer structure, he fire doesn't get through the aura. Anyway the Shen Gong would probably get through if Earth broke its seal"

"Why earth?"

"It's slightly more probable, as it's an earth Shen Gong. All Clay has to do is focus on it."

"Don't do it Clay"

"If you don't we won't be freed, you will be killed and your elements given to other people, who may use them for evil, if you break the seal, your element can't be passed on"

"I see"

"Dashi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown for Revivo. If I win you are both turned to your Shen Gong Wu forms"

"But if I win" said Dashi, your element is transferred to me, and you become the Eye of Wuya and are given my Shen Gong power, also Revivo is turned to his Wu form.

"Don't I get a say in this" said the scaly creature

"No. The showdown is a lightening war"

"I accept, let's go Xiaolin Showdown"

"What's that mist?"

"It's the magical barrier, we are deep underground here"

"Let's go"

They stepped through it.

The earth seal was broken and several Shen Gong on the table were freed, the Ying-Yang Yo-Yos, the Moonstone Locust, the Sapphire Dragon. Unfortunately it was at this time Cosmos and Nature returned. The Shen Gong tried to attack, but strangely they couldn't. Cosmos and Nature looked at each other, and then decided to attack.

Lightening flew about the field, then two powerful beams met, they forced against each other, but they were evenly matched in strength.

The Shen Gong were getting their butts kicked.

"Free us, we can help" said Li through the aura. Moonstone Locust focused his energy and released a small swarm of locusts at Li's bubble, the Shen Gong was then hit in the back by a blast and he vaporized. Cosmos leapt onto the desk and got out the Thorn of thunderbolt, he fired it at all the Shen Gong and after a few blasts they were all gone. Li fired ice at him and he fell over, dropping the thorn. Tom, who had used his element to break free telekinetically, moved the Thorn into his hand. He fired at Zoey, who leapt on the desk, grabbed the Kuzusu atom and fired at the Thorn of Thunderbolt; there was a large explosion as a Shen Gong died. Li leapt at Zoey, and kicked her off the desk, and she dropped the atom.

"Metal attack, mind"

"Reversing Mirror" said Li, quickly picking up the mirror as Tom had turned on him. Li saw Tom being bullied as a child for being a freak. Li, for a moment felt empathy. But it melted away (or rather froze) and he raised a hand which glowed blue. Tom felt very cold and he dropped to the floor.

"This will get cold enough to kill you" he said walking over to Tom. "Unless you destroy your seal I shall destroy you"

The seal was broken, but it grew colder still. Li had no expression on his face.

"Li!" screamed Sue, and managed to somehow (either due to the fact that Zoey and Wilds were unconscious, or her will-power was so strong) burst through the bubble and leap into Li. They fell on the floor. Sue ran over to check on Tom.

"He's dead"


	5. Escape and Darkness

**Escape and Darkness**

Sue stood up.

"Look out! Reversing Mirror!" shouted Li leaping in front of Kuzusu's beam the beam reflected and vaporized Kuzusu, but the shockwave knocked him into Sue, and he rolled over her.

"They're coming to life, run!"

They picked up a few Shen Gong Wu

"Tunnel Armadillo"

Dashi's lightening beam was beginning to over-power Wuya's. He had an almost unlimited amount of energy behind him and Wuya hadn't had lightening for years, and even when she had it had been backed by the power of darkness. She was growing exhausted, but her will-power to beat Dashi was greater, for she was seeking vengeance.

Raimundo and Rai came to a small chamber that was pitch-black.

"Hello" said a deep, echoing and slightly metallic voice

"Tas?"

"Jong"

"Raimundo" whispered Rai in a low growl, "This Shen Gong was from the Helmet of Jong, he can see almost everything that goes on. He is a great warrior. Feel the wind, make it blow with all your power everywhere, and try and use it as a form of echo-location. With any luck you should be able to find a tunnel leading out of here and back into the light, I will try and distract him."

Rai leapt into the air, and was struck down. Raimundo heard him growl and leapt up again. A powerful gale blew and he was able, to an extent, sense the exit. He ran forward but a Shen Gong caught him.

"Hello Raimundo"

"Who are you?"

"Tas"

"What Wu?"

"Third Arm Sash"

"Sonic Boom, Wind" shouted Raimundo and there was an explosion of wind that must have deafened Tas, because he let go of Raimundo and grabbed his ears, Raimundo rain out of the cavern and through the tunnel, he eventually came to a passage that was lit with wooden torches. Rai ran up behind him, bleeding and Jong soon followed.

"He's found a way to not be affected by the magic-preventing field" said Rai as he collapsed.

"Rai, get up!" screamed Raimundo

"I'm dying" muttered Rai

"Master... I fear the coldness is growing in me, I may die before I can break the last seals"

"..."

"I know... but"

"..."

"Sue?"

"..."

"I suppose... I'll go and get her"

Li left the cave; he jumped down the rocky hill, to where it was much warmer.

"Sue? ... Sue!" he ran over to here, she opened her eyes and the black flies buzzing around her vanished.

"What?"

"Were you using the Lord of the Flies on yourself?"

"Of course not, they were surrounding me because I was trying to tap into their deeper power"

"Oh!"

"So what do you want?"

"I have to show you something, follow me"

He started to climb the rocks and she followed.

"It's a bit cold up here."

Li grunted something incohearant in response.

"Fusion Cuffs!" shouted Raimundo, handcuffing himself to Rai. There was a bright light and then there was one person: a golden weretiger that sort of resembled Raimundo. Jong ran up to him.

"Golden Gale, Wind!" shouted Raimundo, and spun round slashing open a portal that let through an almighty storm.

"Tornado Claws, Wind!"

Golden Claws struck into Jong's chest, and his golden body started to crack, then he shattered and dissolved into golden light. Raimundo then ran off in the direction that he sensed some Shen Gong Wu.

Wuya was too tired, she felt her energy dying, and then... She was over-powered and in a white flash she was no longer Wuya, but the Eye of Wuya.

"So long Wuya" said Dashi, picking up his two prizes.

"Hanabi?" gasped Li as they reached the cave mouth

"Say your prayers"

"Stasis" said Li, there was a blue flash and Hanabi was encased in a blue light.

JuJu appeared from behind them and shot a stream of flies at them.

"Lord of the Flies!" the flies seemed to turn round and struck JuJu, and he went into a void of despair.

Sandy was hundreds of years in the future, looking at a wasteland. Then she sensed the destruction of JuJu. It was strange, she had been alive for a day (she had awoken a few hundred years ago) and so had JuJu, but now she was sensing his death. It was one of her curses as a Shen Gong, empathy. And he was dying a death that was so unbearable; it was the work of the Lord of the Flies. Hanabi too, Tebigong, a whole bunch of them were dying together under the terrible plague of darkness. It was obvious that their death would be self-induced, meaning they would kill themselves. Sandy was always there at the end of a Shen Gong's life, at least in mind. Sandy could never explain how all their minds were connected, but they were, probably through Emping, the Empathy Ring. However she couldn't be bothered to think of this, as she was going through great depression.

She leapt back in time, to just before the Sands of Time had turned into her. With three kicks to it, it shattered. After a few jumps through the time/space continuum she disappeared from time altogether.

The Shen Gong exploded in golden light, not being able to cope with such emotional depression that normally only came with mental illnesses.

"We have to go" said Li "more will be along shortly"

Suddenly a wormhole opened and Wilds and Zoey fell through.

Raimundo ran into the room. He saw his friends in magical bubbles; he also noticed a small black portal closing as he entered. However, what caught his attention the most was the fact that it was filled with Shen Gong. He glanced to his friends, and then leapt through the crowd of Shen Gong. Lightening and explosions filled the room, he jumped at the bubble Ashley was in and slashed at it, ripping away the wooden structure, and the bubble disappeared.

She didn't have to say anything; she just turned to light and vanished. It was strange how now that the seals were being broken, their powers were easier to control. This was what Raimundo thought at least, as he slashed open Kimiko's and Clay's bubbles. Kimiko burnt open Omi's bubble and Clay stomped around a bit, and the cave started to collapse.

"Cuff De-fusion"

Rai and Raimundo split.

"Rai, I can't open portals when I'm fused with you, you have to focus, just get us out of here"

"Graaghghh!" growled the injured tiger and opened a portal, a massive gust of wind blew any Wu that hadn't transformed through it, the monks jumped through and it started to close. A few Shen Gong decided to run for it, and some tried to jump through the portal, but Rai stopped them. A giant human-shaped beetle leapt at him, and he slashed at it knocking it down, and a massive rock fell on it, destroying it. Hui leapt at the portal, but Rai tackled him, the portal closed and the rest of the cavern collapsed.

Sue was sitting on the grass, below the rocky hill. Li was busy with Zoey and Wilds.

"Lord of the Flies" she whispered, "darkness"

Flies surrounded her, and she focused on the chi she had managed to steal from Tom, the Mind Chi, which gave her the ability to see her own mind in physical form. It was filled with shadows, and as the flies surrounded her they came to life and attacked her, some in the shape of humans, some in her shape, some demon-like ones even some shaped like massive blades. She struggled against them but same dark energy wrapped around her so she couldn't move, and the blades slashed at her, and the people punched her, despite the discomfort, deep down she enjoyed it.

Li was trying to break Zoey and Wilds. Neither would break their seal, so he had got Sue to create chains of darkness, and had tied them up, and he was slowly making it colder and colder for them until they would have to break it.

"B-B-B-Black Void, Cosmos!" shouted Wilds, aware of the consequences. As a black hole opened, the temperature dropped drastically, and he was almost dead. Suddenly a portal opened and Kimiko fell through and knocked Li into the black hole, then Clay fell through, then Omi and then Raimundo along with several Shen Gong Wu. The temperature returned to normal around them. The black hole imploded on itself and Li was left there unconscious.

Sue awoke from her trance.

"Lord of the Flies" she said darkly, and flies surrounded her, and followed her to the monks.

"Eye of Wuya, Lightening!" shouted Dashi, outside of the massive cave mouth, firing blindly, as it collapsed on the escaping Shen Gong. Shad, the Shroud of Shadows kicked Dashi in the back and picked up the Eye of Wuya.

"I never liked you Dashi" he said as the Eye of Wuya powered up. Dashi kicked blindly and hit Shad's feet; he toppled off the cliff and fell through the sky with the Eye of Wuya, which was fortunate because the collapsing of the cave caused the entire mountain to fall. A few Shen Gong managed to jump out, along with Dashi, and the small mountain crumbled.

Flies surrounded the monks, Zoey and Wilds. Zoey leapt at Sue, and kicked the Lord of the Flies out of her hand, then fell to the floor under the pressure of the mental trauma. Sue ran over to the Lord of the Flies, and grabbed it, but Ashley appeared in a flash of light and grabbed it to. "Sue, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown" said Ashley.


	6. Light versus Darkness

**Light versus Darkness**

"The showdown will be a chi war: light versus darkness" said Ashley "No Shen Gong Wu will be wagered but our seals will. If I win you must repair your seal of darkness, but if you win I will break my seal of light."

"I accept, let's go Xiaolin showdown"

The area disappeared and they stood on a large, circular platform, with the yin-yang on it. The lighting was twilight and there was nothing outside the circle except and endless void. Spirits floated around the outside of the circle, they were invisible, but they were in fact the monks and Li. Flies entered and circled the yin-yang.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai"

A dark aura surrounded Sue, turning her into a shadow; likewise Ashley was surrounded by a light aura turning her into a human torch.

Ashley leapt at Sue, her arms changed form to look like blades, Sue jumped to the side, and her arm was sliced, she felt a burning pain but rolled over and got up. Sue's arms turned to tentacles that flew at Ashley, who was recovering from tripping after she had missed Sue. The tentacles bound Ashley, but Sue was burnt by the light and was forced to release her, and her arms turned back to tentacles.

Another light-blade attack, this time one of the blades managed to go through Sue's torso. Sue gripped her torso, in burning pain, Ashley turned round, her hands back to normal, she leapt on Sue, pinning her to the ground.

"Sue" screamed Li, silently and reached a hand out, which was knocked back by the orbiting flies.

"How does it feel?" taunted Ashley "the burning sensation of light destroying the darkness. How foolish that you thought and absence of light could be something physical"

'How foolish indeed,' thought Sue as she winced in pain. 'But this isn't light against darkness. It's yin chi versus yang chi. This is the same kind of battle as with Tom, it's all in the mind. Which means it's my chi against hers... the elements don't matter, it only burns because of mutual consent... If that is the case...'

Shadows shaped like arms raised from her back, over her shoulders and gripped Ashley. She lifted Ashley up, and noticed her wince in pain.

"If darkness is an absence of light, than your chi isn't destroying me, it's vanishing into me."

They both felt some pain, and Sue's second pair of arms carried Ashley to the edge of the circle and to the flies, she held her in their swarm as they orbited the circle. Ashley screamed in pain as her light became fainter. Sue just laughed, as her hands became more claw-like. She enjoyed seeing Ashley suffer so much she didn't notice the shadows change her shape to a more skeletal form, and her face become more demonic. Tentacles of shadows came out of her back, below the arms and went round her waist and struck Ashley quickly, she then tightened her grip, and there was an explosion of light, she released the body of light as the real Ashley faded in. The showdown ended.

"What's this?"

"Dashi?"

"Don't worry I'm on the Heylin Side"

"This-this is a machine that will unlock the potential Wuya told me about."

"How does it work?"

"I step into the chamber and Wuya uses her element to create a strong enough voltage, which should power this machine correctly, though too much would cause an over-load and it would explode with me in it."

"I have bad news, Wuya has become..." he finished the sentence by pulling out the Eye of Wuya.

"She's a Shen Gong Wu?"

"Yes, but she can still help you in Wu form, I'll use it"

"Really?"

"Of course"

"Alright, here is the amount of power I will need" said Jack, pointing to the screen

"That seems simple enough"

"Alright I'll go in"

Jack stepped in to the metal chamber.

"Eye of Wuya, Thunder!" shouted Dashi and fired a powerful ray at the electro-pad, the machine powered up.

'Jack... Jack... can you hear me?'

'What!'

'It's Wuya; Dashi's planning to kill you... He trapped me inside the Shen Gong Wu and stole my element.'

Jack noticed that the machine was starting to overload, he tried to move but he was stuck.

'Use your element. Just believe...'

"Metal" murmured Jack

Dashi laughed with joy as he saw Jack struggle.

"METAL!" shouted Jack as metal surrounded his body; he fired a spear at Dashi, which caused him to drop Wuya. He leapt out of the machine as it exploded and his blade-arm slashed at Dashi, he cowered into a corner.

"This is for Wuya!"

'How did he know?' thought Dashi as the pain began.

"Sun Chi Lantern!" shouted Sue, and stole Ashley's chi just after she had broken her seal. Sue looked around and saw only the monks escaping, Li walked up behind her.

"Good work!"

Sue jumped.

"You scared me"

"Sorry"

"What are we going to do with her?"

They didn't have time to think, Shen Gong Wu began to shake, and several new Shen Gong appeared. One of which was Suchi, the Sun Chi Lantern with the power of light.

Dashi screamed in pain. Spears had been inserted into both his hands, and he was pinned down by them. He sensed a seal breaking, and a blade slashed across his chest again, he was bleeding to death. Then he sensed it, a Shen Gong coming back.

"Scorpio is alive" he whispered


	7. Scorpio

**Scorpio**

A blackhole opened in the forest, teenagers gathered around it, as a teenager jumped out. The teenager was androgynous, with short brown hair, hazel eyes, and brown leather boots and was dressed in pastel colors.

"Azo" said one of the teenagers running up to the person

"Mike" replied 'Azo' in an androgynous voice.

"Zoey" shouted a black haired teenager, dressed in black armor and red silk, leaping through the portal.

"Who are you?" asked Mike, pointing a crossbow at the boy.

"I am Wilds" said the long haired boy, backing away from Mike, "Zoey?" he asked, bewildered.

"Who's Zoey?"

"Her"

"That's Azo, and he's a guy"

"Zoey?"

"Stop saying that" snarled Mike, pointing the crossbow to the boy's neck

"We don't have time for this" said Azo, "Scorpio is alive"

"Scorpio?" gasped Mike, lowering the crossbow, and looking at Azo. Wilds ran over to 'Azo'.

"Who's Scorpio?" he asked

Azo glanced at the closing wormhole. She kneed Wilds in the gut, and pushed him through the wormhole, and it collapsed as he went through it.

"There isn't much time, what Wu do we have?"

"Twelve"

"Do we still have the Golden Dragon?"

"Yes"

"Activate it, we will attack the monks and get their remaining Wu, then we will go after Scorpio"

"Golden Dragon" said one of the teenagers, timidly

Deep beneath the Xiaolin Temple, some of the more powerful Shen Gong were trying to get free. They had been locked away because of their dangerous power, and now they were getting free. Scorpio smashed through the second layer of rock.

"There are fifteen humans in the temple" said Con

"More for me then" hissed Sare

"I see a war ahead" stated Crys

"Who will win?"

"It's unclear; me seeing the future could easily alter the out come"

"One more layer of rock" said Scorpio, as he hit the stone ceiling. It collapsed. "Done" he stated simply.

Wilds fell through the portal.

"Hello Wilds" said Li, looking over him, as he lay on the ground

"Hi" replied Wilds, knowing that torture was coming next

"Do you feel like breaking your seal?" asked Li pleasantly

"...No, but I can tell you something"

"What?"

"Zoey..."

"Yes?"

"I was only there for a second, but I saw a large pile of Shen Gong Wu, and what appeared to be her army"

"Army?"

"Armed with crossbows and some swords. I assume they are planning to gather Shen Gong Wu, and seeming as though you are-"

"Silence!" shouted Li, and then walked over to Sue, as Wilds stood up.

"Sue where are the monks?"

"Their dragon arrived and has taken them back to the temple; they will probably arrive there soon"

"But Scorpio is there"

"Scorpio is alive?"

"I'm afraid so. We need to form an alliance with the other elements, my Master warned me of this."  
"I will try and get to the temple, it would be easier of Suchi hadn't run off like that"

"I'll have a talk with my mater"

"What about him?" said Sue, nodding to Wilds.

"Like I said an alliance"

Sare breathed a cold breath at them and they froze solid, Sare breathed in the cold smoke and grew because of it. Fung was running down a corridor, and dashed into a room, Sare pursued. Sare stared into the room as she opened the door, dozens of sacks filled with soot. Fung through a sack and Sare froze it into a block of Sapphire. That area of the temple suddenly exploded in an explosion of soot and sapphire.

The monks landed to find a temple made of sapphire. It was completely abandoned, but it seemed as though it had been recently occupied. A wormhole opened and Wilds and Sue jumped through it.

"What happened?" asked Wilds looking around

"Sue? Wilds?" asked Omi, running over to them.

"Omi" said Sue, politely. "It's urgent that we get together, Scorpio is loose"

"Who?"  
"The Emperor Scorpion"

"Master, what we feared most has happened. I assumed Dashi had destroyed him, when he sent him to the Earth's core, but I was mistaken..."

"..."

"Metal? That might work"

"..."

"I sense him... He's heading this way... With lightening?"

"..."

"Nature? How could I forget? She is coming towards us with a large amount of Wu"

"..."

"Indeed it would"

Jack and Dashi walked to the foot of the mountain, as the monks, Dojo, Wilds and Sue leapt through a wormhole.  
"Hello" said Li, walking down a slope to meet them. "I take it you are all aware of what's going on"

"Not really" said Raimundo

"Allow me to explain. Long ago someone name the Hunter was employed to track down and destroy the Shen Gong, unfortunately they were too powerful. So he showdowned with them, asked them to complete challenges, and when they failed he turned them to Wu. Dashi was also a Shen Gong, but he kept it secret. He was employed to hide the Shen Gong Wu so no one could abuse their power. The Hunter found that he alone could not hold back the Shen Gong, so he gave different people elements. Wuya was one of them, she had lightening and darkness, and was in a rivalry with the Hunter's son who also had the burden of carrying two elements, Water and Ice. Ice was expelled from the Hunter's son in a showdown, but it wound up going into the Hunter himself. The Hunter attacked Wuya for this, but failed, when Dashi did it he showed the Hunter his true form, the Shen Gong form, and in doing so defeated Wuya. Years later Dashi was the last Shen Gong, and the Hunter was getting old and senile, he knew he would die any day, so he took Dashi with him, wagering his element against Dashi in a Xiaolin Showdown for the Dragon's Spear"

"What Happened?"

"He won, and a few days later he died... So the power of the elements was passed down through the ten bloodlines"

"Ten?"

"Two had double elements. Sometimes the elements switched bloodlines, and the passing on of the elements would only stop if the seal was broken. Anyway, Scorpio had the power to control any Shen Gong and was one of the first targets of the Hunter, as he was one of the most dangerous. He swore to take vengeance on the descendants of the Hunter"

"Who is that?"

"The person who we've come to know as Zoey"

Zoey was sitting in her seat inside the giant golden 'robot'. They were nearing Li's base.

"What do we do?" asked one of the people at the controls of the giant dragon

"Fire Ball"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course"

The crowd of elements looked up and saw a giant golden dragon flying across the sky, with its wings flapping; it circled them, and then shot a ball of fire down at them. They ran inside the cave and Li sealed it with ice. There was an explosion outside and the ice melted, then evaporated, revealing to them a burnt wasteland where a forest had once been.

"Wasn't Ashley out there?"

"Dark Wormhole, Cosmos" shouted Wilds, and a wormhole opened above their heads and sucked them in; it dropped them on board the dragon.

"It looks like a giant ship"

"It is" said Li, getting up.

"Shen Gong Wu, this way" said Dojo, pointing. They ran through the golden corridor, and came to a room. It was fled with Shen Gong Wu; unfortunately they were all being held by someone.

"Eye of Wuya, Lightening!" shouted Dashi, and shot one of them in the chest.

"Steel Suit, Metal"

"Dragon Element Formation" said the four monks and got into position.

"Lord of the Flies, Darkness"

Li and Wilds just held up their right hands. Li's started to glow ice blue, and Wilds began to glow a dark purple, almost black. The people started to freeze or grow dizzy. Sue got her flies to attack most of them as the dragons took down the rest. Azo/Zoey walked into the room behind them with some heavily armored guards.

Kimiko shot a fireball at them, and they easily avoided it, she dived and picked up some Shen Gong Wu.

"Impact Cube!" she shouted, remembering Omi telling her about it. "Solar Snake, Fire!"

An arrow was fired, missed her but hit Clay in the chest.

"You-" shouted Kimiko, getting angry, she charged at the guard that had shot Clay and but on the Beast Gauntlet, she transformed.

The Shen Gong were gathering and attacking several major cities, all in America. Several military forces surrounded them.

"Now" said Scorpio, a silver and black armored humanoid with a scorpion tail. Hundreds of Shen Gong from active and inactive Shen Gong Wu burst out of nowhere and attacked the men, shots were fired but only a few Shen Gong were harmed and only one was killed.

The giant fiery beast attacked them all.

"Kimiko I know you are still in there" pleaded Omi, dodging several fireballs

"It's no use, despite her ability to hear you; she still can't control her body"

"Can she control her element?"

"Only to a certain extent, not enough to save us"

"What if she-"

Omi wasn't able to finish his sentence; the beast had hit him with a fireball. But it was alright because Li knew what he was going to say, but if that happened Scorpio would become even stronger. A fireball narrowly missed his head. 'I have no choice' he thought.  
"Listen Kimiko, focus on the Beast Gauntlet, and like Clay did, break your seal, if the Beast Gauntlet turns into a Shen Gong again, you will be freed from it."

There was a moment of silence, except for the beast attacking further members of Azo's army.

Then the beast slowly turned back to Kimiko, the Beast Gauntlet slipped of her hand, and then turned into another beast.

"Attack!" yelled Azo, and arrows were fired at the growing beast. Raimundo was no longer hesitant to attack, and grabbed the Eye of Wuya from the injured Dashi.

"Eye of Dashi, Wind!" he shouted, and there was a giant tornado, filled with lightening. The beast was caught in it.

"Metal Spear" muttered Jack and a spear pierced through the beast, which was struck by lightening, causing the beast to feel a great electric shock. There was an explosion, and then nothing.

The room was badly damaged. Azo, Li, Jack, Kimiko and Raimundo got off the floor, the rest were injured very badly.

"We need an alliance" said Li

"Agreed" replied the groggy Azo

They were inside the Golden Dragon's equivalent of a hospital, where the kidneys would usually be. The injured were getting their rest, and they had piled all their Shen Gong Wu together, some more had turned to Shen Gong. There were hundreds of Shen Gong Wu that hadn't gone active that were now Shen Gong and were now migrating to Scorpio's latest target.

"So you are the leader of an army?" asked Li, when he and Azo were finally alone

"Yes"

"So, are you a boy or a girl?"  
"That would be telling"

"Ah, the curse of Nature" sighed Li

"What you call a curse, I call a gift" replied Azo, smiling

"There is of course one way to find out"

"Yes, but remember I lead an army and am never without a weapon," replied Azo, revealing a knife in her hand Li hadn't noticed before.

"It's been a while since I have been able to sit down and have a talk like this"

"It won't last long, tomorrow we fight off Scorpio"

"You make it sound so easy"

"Well I have to go; you know where your room is don't you?"

"In the pancreas"

"Correct, well goodnight"

"Night"

Azo walked off.

They fired at the Shen Gong, it was the climax of the war and many Shen Gong were injured or dead, but Scorpio was resistant to the attacks. He lifted his hands to the skies and focused on the Golden Dragon, it started to shake as they took another dive.

"What's happening?"

"Scorpio is trying to control the dragon"  
"I thought you said he couldn't control Wu in his Shen Gong state"

"He couldn't"

Azo was on the ground with her army and Jack (who had come because he was sharing some weapons with Azo and her army), after just jumping through a wormhole.

"Eye of Wuya, Steel Suit, Metal!" The Eye of Wuya fused to Jack's chest as is body was surrounded by metal. He leapt at Scorpio and pinned him to the ground, another Shen Gong leapt at Jack, as he raised his blade-hand. There was an all out brawl between humans and Shen Gong. Ramses ripped the Eye off his chest and the metal armor dissolved.

"Jackbots attack!" shouted Jack as his robots joined the battle, which gave him the perfect chance to escape. Azo wasn't so lucky, they were forced to retreat but she was caught, and held down by Scorpio. She screamed in pain as Scorpio struck her again and again, until she was forced to break her seal. The Golden Dragon started to shrink.

"What's happening?" asked Clay

"Zoey must have had to break her seal, the Golden Dragon will return to its original form before turning to a Shen Gong"

"Dark Wormhole, Cosmos... Quick this will take us to the temple. They all grabbed some Shen Gong Wu and jumped through except Li, who grabbed Sue as she was jumping through with her Shen Gong Wu."

"We need to go to our cave"

"We need to stick together"

"Trust me"

He opened another wormhole, and Sue and Li took their Shen Gong Wu through it, and just at the room became too small Wilds leapt through the wormhole leading to the temple.

Back on the ground Azo was bleeding and moaning in pain. She listened to Scorpio give out orders.

"Sare go back to the temple and get the monks, take as many Shen Gong as you need. Suchi, take me back to the cave, I expect we will find Li there."

Everything went black.


	8. Elements on the Mountain

**Elements on the Mountain**

The Golden and Sapphire Dragons attacked the monks. Despite their attacks of earth, fire water and wind combined, it seemed impossible to defeat them, and then the sapphire army came, an army of Sare's petrified victims.

"What are we going to do?" they asked each other in a huddle

"I have an idea" said Wilds

"What?"

"Can't Kimiko simply smoke and soot the Sapphire Dragon?"

"It's not that easy"

They broke the huddle as a blue flame came down. Omi was grabbed by a sapphire person; he broke form his grasp in a water explosion. Clay was grabbed next and he was still injured from the arrow he took to his chest. He tried to break free, but by the time he fought of some, more came, soon they were piled on top of him, and then a blue flame came down.

"Clay!" screamed Kimiko with tears in her eyes. The sadness quickly turned to hate and anger, fire surrounded her and she leapt at Sare, kicking and punching, creating a cloud of smoke and fire.

"This is my master" said Li, letting Sue enter the cave

Sue stared at the bald monk frozen in a block of ice. He was wearing a tattered robe and holding a giant spear, though the block of ice he was in was probably the most striking feature.

"He's... frozen?"

"Yes, you see this is the Hunter. All people cursed with ice die because of the coldness of their heart. They literally freeze themselves. Fortunately for the Hunter he was holding the Dragon Spear at the time, which trapped his spirit inside and will flow through whoever holds it. It's too late to use the Resurrection Scale on him, but I believe the Heart of Jong or Healing Stone could do it."

"But how do you communicate with him?"

"The elements can 'speak' with the Wu, especially ones such as the Dragon Spear, it's how we sense them, but the Dragon Spear holds his spirit so I can faintly hear his voice."

"But if you break the seals, won't the Dragon Spear become a Shen Gong"

"We agreed it had to be done, my seal had to be broken at least... Everyone who has ever owned the ice seal has died because of it, except the Hunter's daughter, who found a way to pass it on without dying from it."  
"She lost it in a showdown?"

"No, even if you lose your element in a showdown it's likely you will still be cursed with its residue. No one knows how she cured herself of it. You-"

"GET DOWN!" Shouted Sue, and dived into Li, and pushed him against the side of the cave. Lightening flew past them and hit the ice. There was an explosion, and then only the Dragon Spear lay there. They looked at the entrance and saw Suchi standing there with Scorpio next to him holding the Eye of Wuya. Li grabbed the Dragon Spear, and his entire eye turned ice blue, except for his pupil which stretched vertically, like that of a cat's eye. He roared and leapt at the Shen Gong. Scorpio dived out the way, and the Spear's blade met Suchi's body. A couple of wild slashes and Suchi exploded in light.

The monks couldn't see inside the flames, but they occasionally saw Kimiko leap out momentarily, surrounded by fire, or possibly on fire, she was definitely getting burnt inside the inferno. They heard a roar, and blue flames shot through the inferno, but Kimiko leapt out, into the sky, this time she was really burnt, she dived into the ground and hit Sare.

"She won't survive in there" said Raimundo

"I might be able to get her out" said Wilds

"How?"

"I could leap in there and create a wormhole around myself and her; we'd both be sucked in."

"Do it"

There was an explosion of smoke and fire, Wilds leapt in; creating a wormhole, there was another explosion as he entered the flames, then the fire imploded. Nothing was left except the remains of Sare, which quickly dissolved. The Golden Dragon seemed to have fled while the fight was taking place. Omi and Raimundo looked at each other, as though asking the question neither dared speak. Finally Omi said it: "Did he get her out in time?"

Li leapt at the Golden Dragon, and sliced it open. He leapt on its back and stabbed at its wings and head. It released a high-pitched scream and imploded into a bright white light. Li jumped down and landed in the burnt remains of the forest outside his cave. Shen Gong surrounded him and he was injured. He had ordered Sue to escape, and she had done with a few of the Shen Gong Wu. Scorpio himself had returned to his base. A storm was brewing overhead, Li had heard thunder earlier. He leapt at an unknown Shen Gong a sliced it in half, letting his Master, the Hunter guide the spear for him. He slashed again, this time he put his element behind it and the Shen Gong was frozen solid before shattering. The sky lit up with lightening and Dashi leapt from it in perfect union and struck a Shen Gong with his sword.

"Omi and Raimundo are coming" he shouted above the roar of the wind, "they wanted to check to see if their friends were alright"

They both leapt onto the mountain and the Shen Gong followed, they ran fast up it and leapt together, soon only a few were behind them, and they attacked them, a few energy beams were fired by the Shen Gong, but they were destroyed.

"You do realize only two seals remain?" asked Dashi

"Yes" muttered Li as the rain began

"Stay here" shouted a Shen Gong to Wilds, as he put him in a cell with Azo.

"Wilds are you alright?" asked Azo, as the guard locked the door and walked off.

"Yes, are you?"

"I'm fine"

"Where are we?"

"Atlantis"

"What?"

"Atlantis, this is Scorpio's headquarters"

"You still have Jack's armlet?"

"Yes, it's not as though I can take it off"

"It would be a nice way to destroy this place though"

"Except it's sort off impossible to break free from"

"What if I teleported you"

"Firstly it would be taken through the portal with me; secondly Atlantis has a field around it like our Shen Gong field, except it works against the elements"

"Firstly, I can teleport living organism without wormholes, except for their clothes and items, which means this will come off. Problem is I can only do it to one person at a time. Secondly if I focus hard enough I could teleport you a few hundred meters"

"But Jack's armlet explodes as soon as it stops detecting my pulse, it's an assurance your killer is taken out with you. It would take you out too"

"I could have a wormhole ready to jump through"

"It happens immediately"

"I'd be happy to risk my life to cause an explosion which could damage the Shen Gong, also you would be free"

"Well this place is prone to lava flows; I guess an explosion of the magnitude Jack talked about could do the trick... but..."

"Don't worry about me"

"Fine, do it"

"Where do you want to go? Remember I can't teleport your clothes."

"Li's cave, he has spare armor and weaponry"

"I guess he will finally learn your gender"

"You were eavesdropping?"  
"I prefer to think of it as voluntarily overhearing" said Wilds, opening his escape wormhole

"-in secret" said Azo as he faded out, leaving his clothes behind.

Wilds jumped, there was an explosion.

Raimundo and Omi looked and the sapphire statues.

"Why haven't they turned back?" asked Raimundo

"Sare is very different from the Sapphire Dragon, maybe if we soot them"

"But that could destroy them"

"On the other hand it could free them"

"Or destroy them"

"Or free them"

"Or-"

"This is going nowhere"

"Perhaps we should help Dashi and Li, first. I really am detecting a large surge of Shen Gong activity around Li's cave" said Dojo. They nodded and climbed on him.

"Look out master!" shouted Yun as the area collapsed and lava flowed through. He put Scorpio in an energy bubble, and the lava flowed down and wiped out a bunch of Shen Gong, including Yun. Scorpio floated in his bubble out of Atlantis and into a cave leading to the surface, the energy bubble popped, and he ran out.

Li leapt at a Shen Gong. He didn't see the one coming up behind him which lifted its axe to strike him with. Azo threw her spear at the Shen Gong and it fell backwards, Li turned round.  
"Is that my armor?"

"Long story"

Omi and Raimundo leapt down from Dojo and landed in the heat of the fight. A Shen Gong was running around at a tremendous speed, kicking Dashi. Raimundo created a tornado and swept it off its fancy feet. Dashi then struck it with his sword, destroying it.

"This is getting really bad" said Omi looking into the horizon at the Shen Gong that were coming for them.

"Lord of the Flies!" shouted Sue, leaping from a higher point of the mountain, the Shen Gong that was about to destroy all of them in one click of the fingers was suddenly distracted by emotional turmoil. Li took the chance and stuck the spear into him. Soon the flies were all over the mountain, attacking all the Shen Gong. Sue looked at Li who looked very pale and wet.

"No!" screamed Li suddenly

"What?" asked Azo

"The Cosmos Seal has just been broken"  
"Wilds?" asked Sue

"Maybe, he said the wormhole wouldn't be able to take him far... On the other hand he might have died and Scorpio may have got the new Cosmos element to break the seal."

"Either way Wilds is unlikely to be alive any more"

"He could be-"

The Lord of the Flies started to shake. Sue dropped it and it transformed, it became darker, and grew, it became humanoid. It was a long black cloak which resembled a shadow, and it had a hood which had two little beady red eyes inside it. The flies stopped attacking the Shen Gong, who were already committing suicide, and started attacking the elements on the mountain.


	9. Beelzebub

**Beelzebub**

The elements gripped their heads and fell to the floor in emotional pain. Sue quickly searched inside her mind and saw the shadows; they stared at her and leapt at her. She allowed them to stick their tentacles, arms and other limbs into her, and then fought back, she kicked the one on her left and swung a fist round to hit the one on her right and behind her, and then she kneed the one in front of her in a shadows equivalent of a stomach. With a leap in the air and a thunderous clap of the hands, she created a large ripple of dark energy around her, which went outwards and dissolved the shadows. She snapped back to reality. The flies were gone.

"Hello" said Beelzebub, in a metallic and echoing voice, which sounded so inhuman.

"Beelzebub" whispered Sue

Beelzebub raised a hand and the flies flew at Sue

"Rev-" started Sue, lifting the Reversing Mirror. The flies stopped

"Don't!" demanded Beelzebub in his voice. "You know you don't want to. You may enjoy the power of the Flies, but I know you also enjoy using it on yourself, the thrill of the pain, the joy of feeling something. We both know that you won't use the Reversing Mirror."

Sue stared at Beelzebub, and then looked to her feet.

"Don't resist me"  
"Are you going to tell me you're my father next?" asked Sue, smirking

Beelzebub responded with his equivalent of raising his eyebrows.

"You won't resist"

"Then get your flies to attack me"

The flies attacked.

"Reversing Mirror" shouted Sue and the Flies flew back, Beelzebub ducked and the flies spread out and hit various Shen Gong who were closing in around them.

"You were saying?" asked Sue, raising her eyebrows.

"Denial is always the first stage" growled Beelzebub, "you can't resist the power of the devil"

Rio leapt at Sue and fired a blue beam, she lifted the Reversing Mirror and muttered its name, and blue and red beams reflected off and hit several Shen Gong. The blue beams turned them back to Wu, but the red ones made them age quickly and turn to dust. A blue beam hit Beelzebub and he turned to the Lord of the Flies. Sue grabbed Dashi's sword and thrust it through Rio, she then dived at the Lord of the Flies and shouted it's unholy name, flies attacked the surrounding Shen Gong and they gripped their heads in pain, the flies around the elements vanished.

Wuya attacked Jack with powerful lightening bolts. His lab was in ruins, and his robots destroyed, he had been forced to flee to the lowest floor of his basement. Another lightening bolt, he ducked behind a console and the bolt hit it, causing it to explode in light. The lights flickered again, they were already dim and the steam and smoke didn't help. A Shen Gong slithered out from under the remains of a monitor, Jack shot a spear at it and it penetrated its bronze surface. It exploded in light, another bolt, this time it was very close to Jack's neck; he dived just in time to dodge the second bolt. He rolled over and shot a spear at Wuya, it hit her leg but she felt little. Jack typed something into the device on his wrist; several energy cannons came out of the ceiling and fired at Wuya, who bounced electricity around herself to make some sort of forcefield. Jack took this time to run. He jumped up a flight of stairs and ran to a console, the one that would survive above all else in the lab. He typed in the code for it and ran up the stairs again, and then the next set of stairs, to the Spicer Mansion. But rubble was in the way. Jack stared round the room and saw a monitor which had minimal power, blinking, it was counting down. Jack looked up at the small window at the top of his base. He fired a metal spear which smashed it open, and he climbed the rubble in his base and got out the window, just as the countdown reached zero, he dived for it, there was a fiery explosion under the mansion as the self-destruct went off.

Sue swung a fist at the Shen Gong and missed, the Shen Gong hit back and got Sue in the chest, she fell back and dropped the Lord of the Flies, and it fell of the cliff and into the wet mud beneath it, where it slowly sank. The Shen Gong got closer to her, but Raimundo and Omi attacked it. Both seemed to be fighting each other, trying to out do each other in taking down Shen Gong, it seemed to be driving them more than the fact that their lives depended on it. Dashi was injured badly; he staggered over to a Shen Gong. He recognized it as Oraah.  
"Run!" he yelled as Oraah started to glow a dim blue. The elements looked at him, and then quickly leapt up the mountain; Oraah grabbed Dashi, as his glow became brighter. The elements were being pursued by Shen Gong, and it seemed the higher they climbed the windier and wetter it got. Azo slipped in some mud and skidded down the mountain. Oraah was bright white by now and Li leapt down and grabbed Azo's wrist just before she completely lost her grip and fell down to the platform Oraah was on. Orahh was now surrounded by light, and Dashi was struggling to escape. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small grey item. He tossed it to Omi, who caught it, just as Oraah exploded and wiped out the platform, taking Dashi and several Shen Gong and all the Wu with him. The elements now had no choice but to go up, the entire mountain was surrounded by Shen Gong, and several were still climbing up after them, and furthermore there were hundreds on the horizon coming from all directions. They climbed.

Jack found Dojo in his garden.

"Dojo?" asked Jack getting up

"Jack, I need your help-the-monks-are-fighting-theShenGongandweneedallthehelpwecanget" said Dojo, getting faster as he spoke  
"Where are they?" said Jack, trying his best to interpret Dojo's message

"At Li's cave"

For the first time in a long time, Jack was without technology. He had turned to it when he couldn't fight for himself, but now was the chance to unlock his potential without it. He had fought Dashi after his own technology had been used against him, he had beat Wuya with cunning and a little technology, he had fought the leader of the Shen Gong and lived because of his element, and his ability to cause a distraction... using technology. Either way he had shown cunning and great ability to think outside the box, whether with or without technology he could do it.

"Take me to them" he said boldly

The elements were nearing the peak, a few Shen Gong had caught up with them, but because of the difficult terrain, and their height advantage, Li had been able to push them back down with his Dragon Spear. They got to another small platform, and ran across it, before climbing another pile of mud and rock. A Shen Gong leapt at them. Li fired a beam of ice from the tip of the spear and froze the Shen Gong; it was also knocked back slightly and fell down the steep cliff. They climbed the mountain further and reached its peak. A Shen Gong leapt up at them and Li spun his spear and thrust it into him, but he grabbed it before it reached his body. Li looked up at him.

"Mora?"

Mora was a Shen Gong that in his Wu form could turn someone into the greatest warrior, in his Shen Gong form he was the most powerful warrior.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown for the Dragon Spear" said Mora. "Myself against..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"My Seal" said Omi finally

"Only if I can use the Dragon Spear in the showdown"

"Agreed" said Mora

"The showdown is simply an all out fight, last man standing wins"

"I accept, let's go Xiaolin Showdown"


	10. Hero Badge

**Hero Badge**

The Earth was growing darker, the clouds grew heavier, and the rain seemed to never cease. Thunder roared around the mountain and the icy winds howled at the people spectating the showdown. Lightening attacked the ground again, bringing up a fine dust, which the wind blew around the stone stadium. Mora brought his foot down into a puddle of mud and drew his blade. Li stared at him with his ice-blue cats eyes.

Mora leapt in the air and brought his blade down, but Li dived out the way and spun his spear round, catching Mora with the bottom of it. Mora thrust his blade into Li, who leapt over it and kicked Mora in the face. Mora put away the blade and pulled out a spear. Li and Mora clashed their spears against each other. Mora thrust his blade into Li, who ducked to the side, but was hit in the ribs by it. Li swung his spear round automatically, and caught the back of Mora's knee, and he fell down.

"I'm meant to be the greatest fighter alive" roared Mora, climbing to his feet, and getting his spear, while avoiding another blow.

"But I'm using the spirit of the greatest fighter that's not alive" said Li.

Mora threw his spear at Li, who raised his spear to knock it away, but Mora pulled out his blade again and stuck it into Li's stomach before he could defend himself. Li fell back and clutched his stomach, Mora leapt at him, but Li rolled out the way, and swung his spear round, leaving an icy blue trail of smoke behind, the spear hit Mora and knocked him back and a layer of ice formed on his stomach. Mora smashed it and ran at Li, who spun his spear round and force it down on Mora, who raised his blade to defend himself from the icy spear. Li leapt in the air, and Mora followed, their weapons met each other and there was a metal-on-metal sound, repeating over and over again, until they landed at opposite ends of the arena. Li leapt in the air and brought down his spear to Mora, who only just managed to avoid it. The area where the spear struck had a layer of ice form over it. Li pulled it out and swung it round, releasing its blue trail, and it hit Mora in the side of the face.

Mora fell back, and Li thrust it into him, but Mora dropped his blade and rolled to the side, where he picked up his spear and tried to attack Li with it, but he was quick to block it and maneuvered his spear under Mora's and lifted it up, disarming him, he then swung his spear round and knocked Mora back a few feet. He spun his spear round and created a large blue cloud of ice, Mora got to his feet and Li threw the spear at him, the ice trail surrounded it and penetrated Mora, along with the spear. There was an explosion of light and Li stood there holding his spear, and wearing the Hero Badge.

Li's veins started to shine ice blue, they had been visible under his unnaturally pale skin for quite some time, but the glowing really caught the fellow elements attention. Then the glowing suddenly expanded, and just as suddenly vanished. Li growled under his breath and leapt down the mountain in a spiral, leaving an icy blue trail behind, he struck every Shen Gong he came across with his spear. He bounced around, attacking them, either destroying or freezing his prey. He eventually reached the bottom and moved like a lightening bolt amongst the Shen Gong down there, he battled of around half of them, still keeping his circular motion, until he was at the front of the mountain (where his cave was). He then took massive leaps up the mountain, leaving a thick icy trail until he came to the top, where the other elements had remained, he then stood still, letting the icy steam build up then, he leapt in the air, and his trail became solid ice, and in midair he was surrounded by his own element, with his arms spread out. The icy pillar beneath him stopped his prison from breaking.

"Li?"  
"...Dead" muttered Azo

"But..."

"The curse of ice" said Azo, as though it were a simple fact. The weather decided to take this moment to suddenly pick up a massive howling blow, which blew Azo's hair about her bowed head. Sue looked up and over to her. It was strange how they were all mourning over the coldest of the elements, the one that was supposed to be unloved and could never love once the end started. This was Azo's thoughts at least. Despite the fact that the element of ice had left the world forever, it suddenly got colder, and the ground began to shake. They all dropped to their knees. A giant armadillo burst from the ground beneath them. A black tentacle from Sue's back immediately attacked it, anger filled her and she forced all of it on the armadillo. The armadillo was destroyed almost instantaneously, but zombies poured out of its tunnel, she started attacking them, and throwing them off the mountains with her tentacles, but soon too many came, and their master, Zing, came out of the hole. The zombies restrained the elements with ease, and held them in front of their master. The rotting skeleton stood in front of Sue and held her chin, she felt it started to rot and smelt the smell of death coming from the lead zombie. She felt the power of the Zing Zom Bone over-take her, and she felt woozy. A steel spear shot through the air from high above and narrowly missed the lead zombie, who pulled back instantly. Jack leapt down from Dojo and, in his steel suit, attacked the zombie. Hundreds of other zombies poured round to help. Sue took this chance to make a break for it and she attacked her restraining zombies with shadow tentacles, several zombies chased her, she knocked them off the mountain, but one leapt at her and pushed her over the cliff. Jack saw this and fired bladed disks all round the mountain; the other elements had to duck to avoid decapitation. He then fired metal poles into the tunnel, causing it to collapse on the hundreds of zombies inside. Zing leapt at him, but Jack was too quick and forced a spear through him. Zing didn't seem to mind and attacked Jack. Jack raised a metal mask to cover his face so the zombie couldn't use his magic on him. Several other Shen Gong were climbing on to the peak of the mountain now. The other elements took care of them. Jack swung a bladed fist at the zombie and cut of his hand, the zombie picked up one of his minion's swords and swung it at Jack, who leapt over it and fired a massive spike into the zombie's head, causing it to explode and the Shen Gong to vanish.

A Shen Gong tried to attack Jack from behind but he swung round and easily disposed of it. A bronze snake-like creature floated up through the ground and flew at him, he swung at it, but his blade went through, the snake came back again, this time it head butted him in the chest. Jack smiled and waited for it to come again, as it head butted him; spikes came out his chest and smashed through the snake.

Omi knocked down any Shen Gong that trued to come up, he also harnessed the rain to strike certain Shen Gong. Raimundo was using the same tactic with the wind. Nine dragons leapt up at the two of them, they leapt down at them, then there was one dragon, then two, then four, three, eight, seven, one, then the amount of dragons changed rapidly, and they couldn't keep up. Raimundo and Omi reached their elements to the heavens and a cloud came down, forced into a small area, like a comet, Raimundo and Omi leapt to the side and the cloud-comet hit, exploding in wind and water. When it cleared nothing was left.

Azo struck the Shen Gong with his sword, suddenly a large Shen Gong came from behind, but roots miraculously came out of the ground and tripped the beast, and it fell on to a large thorn which went right through it's neck.

"Never underestimate nature" muttered Azo, and swung the sword at another Shen Gong.

Sue had managed to abseil down the mountain with her tentacles, she forced her way through the muddy puddles and got on her knees and searched frantically, frustration got the better of her and she plunged tentacles into the earth and there was a small explosion of darkness, the immediate are suddenly became very dry, but only for a second, Sue saw what she was looking for and grabbed it just before the mud returned.

The four elements stood back to back, surrounded by Shen Gong, when suddenly flies came from the base of the mountain and surrounded the Shen Gong, however they soon moved on to the elements themselves. They all gripped their heads and dropped to the ground. Sue floated to the peak of the mountain, and stared at the bodies, with no emotion shown on her face. She floated over to the center of the peak.

"Well done" said Beelzebub, the Lord of the Flies.


	11. A Devil put aside for Me

**A Devil Put Aside For Me**

The mountain was surrounded by flies, every living creature on it cried out in pain, a howl only beaten by the thunder and wind that was now at a devastating strength. That was everyone on the mountain, except for Sue, who was surrounded by flies, but was deep inside her own mind. She was surrounded by shadows.

"Well done" said Beelzebub in his echoing, metallic voice, which sounded so inhuman

"..."

"Sue..."

"...?"

"Sue, It's me... Li"

"...?"

"The Dragon Spear is holding my spirit, Sue you must resist Beelzebub"

"Don't listen to him" said Beelzebub

"Li, you are harming our friends"

"...?"

"Yes, our friends"

"..."

"Don't listen to him, you know you enjoy this, you know you want everyone to experience this feeling"

"Sue, you are harming people"

"Everyone has caused her pain, you know her curse and you never had the nerve to tell her"

"...!"

"I didn't want to upset you; I thought I could take care of it... I'm sorry"

"..."

"Sorry..."  
"Don't listen to him; he left you like everyone else did"

"..."

"I'm still here; I will always be with you"

"Don't listen, everyone leaves you eventually... Think of all the times Li has left you before"

A memory of Li leaving Sue in the rain, Sue running up to him, putting her hand on his shoulder, only for him to shrug it off and walk away, leaving Sue bowing her head as the rain gets heavier.

"Sorry"

"Is that all you can say? For all the pain she felt, the pain of the Flies is nothing compared to what she has felt"

A memory of Li leaving Sue in the night, thinking she is asleep, but she watches him go, then cries herself to sleep.

"I... I had no idea..."

"You never do... But everyone shall soon understand"

Shadows appeared out of the darkness and grabbed Li, and dragged him, screaming, into the darkness of Sue's mind.

"Good girl"

"..." replied the horned monster

Sue was surrounded by her shadows, similar to her fight in the showdown against Ashley. Her eyes became red beads amongst the darkness. Tentacles crawled out of her back, she plunged the four tentacles into the four elements on the mountain.

"So long" she said in an echoing, metallic voice that sounded so inhuman.

Li formed a blade out of ice, he slashed through the shadows with his ice blade, and ran over the black platforms, shadows came out of the ground and shot tentacles at him, he jumped over them and slashed at their heads, they vanished. He ran on some more, but tentacles came out of the ground and tipped him, then a body came out, attached to the tentacles, a head and legs. Li shot ice out of his two longest fingers at the shadow and it dissolved on impact with the ice bullet. Li jumped over some more tentacles coming up and soon the platforms were turning into giant faceless shadowy beasts behind him. He ran and jumped onto a much higher platform, and barely caught it with his hands. He climbed onto it as the dark spirits floated after him, e noticed he was running in an upwards spiral, and at the top was Sue and Beelzebub. He ran, jumped and jumped, slashed and slashed, until he reached Sue's dark bubble at the top.

Ripples of dark energy flew into the minds of the elements. The strange thing was, they were familiar with the darkness, and all of them had at some point been on the dark side or had at least been tempted by it.

"This is the end" said Sue in Beelzebub's voice, grinning at their discomfort.

She increased the power of the dark pulse that flowed through the tentacles, Raimundo and Azo screamed in pain, Omi cried in pain and Jack choked on his own tears.

"SUE!"

The ice blade sliced through Sue, her connection with the other elements was destroyed.

"..."

Where Sue had been cut in half, two new Sues formed, one looked like the demon Sue, strong and powerful, and the other was disfigured with darkness, and looked weak and frail.

"It seems Sue must battle with herself" said Beelzebub

"Did I do that?" asked Li, shocked

"You were a... catalyst for it; you helped it happen, though it would have anyway"

Demon Sue leapt at Shadow Sue, roaring, Shadow Sue ducked out the way and kicked Demon Sue as she flew over-head. Demon screeched and jumped at Shadow, pinning her down, the shadow bubble around them vanished and they were on a large square of white marble. Shadow kicked Demon off her and leapt at her, she flew through her, doing damage to her on the inside, then she leapt down on her and pushed her into the ground. Demon grabbed Shadow and threw her across the square, then dived at her. Shadow rolled out the way and kicked Demon as she landed, then leapt at her, and went through her, she skidded as she landed on the square and jumped back at Demon, but Demon turned round and delivered a kick to Shadow's head, and she went flying into the corner of the square.

Demon ran over to her, but Shadow leapt at her when she got close enough and went through her, causing pain, spun round in midair, landed then leapt back at Demon as she turned round and kicked her in the face. Demon, while falling back, lifted her leg and managed to recover with a kick to Shadow's stomach, a flip and a landing on her feet.

In the real world, flies flew above people's heads like crowns; the crowns of flies were shrinking and growing. Sometimes Sue's crown was biggest, sometimes everyone else's was biggest. The tentacles had vanished. What no one noticed was because of the rain, wind and collapsed tunnel, the cliff-face was collapsing and soon the entire mountain would be under an avalanche.

Demon charged at Shadow, with her talons ready, she slashed at Shadow, who ducked out the way, and Demon fell forward and over her. Shadow kicked her, and she fell onto her back. Shadow's dark hands turned into sickles and she slashed at Demon, who managed to roll back, but her chest was badly injured, she threw herself at Shadow, and their Talons and Sickles met in fury, bouncing off each other, until Shadow fell on her back and Demon brought down her Talons, but Shadow had already pushed herself through Demon's legs and sliced at the. Demon swung round and slashed Shadow's back. Shadow ran but fell over, she rolled over onto her back, and Demon jumped on her and pinned her down, then forced her talons into Shadow's heart. Shadow lifted her sickles and slashed Demon's throat, which started spurting out blood. Demon lifted her hands to her hands to her throat, but soon fell to the ground. Shadow got up.  
"As if you could hurt a shadow" she said silently, as the demon faded away along with the white square, she was back in her bubble, with a crown of flies above her head.

"Leave!" she demanded

"Sue" said Beelzebub

"LEAVE!" she screamed, and dark bolts of energy struck Beelzebub, there was an explosion of emotions which forced Li out off Sue's mind and probably destroyed Beelzebub. The flies exploded in white light, flying in all sorts of directions. The elements were getting to their feet. Sue, who had been levitating, landed and passed out.

Sue awoke. The rain had stopped beating down so heavily but was now a wet haze in the strong wind. She lifted herself off her stomach and onto her knees and hand. She noticed her fist was clenched and looked into it, feeling something in it. It was the remains of the Lord of the Flies. She stared up and saw Omi and Jack fighting a Shen Gong, and Raimundo fighting another. She looked over and saw Li's pillar of ice.

"Thank you" she whispered to him in a hoarse voice.

She looked over to Azo, who was bound in Silk, she heard a sound and looked to her right, just in time to see a ball of silk hit her, and bind her.

Raimundo shot a typhoon into the blade-handed Shen Gong.  
"Face it you are weak" said the Bladed Shen Gong, feeling nothing

"No!" screamed Raimundo and leapt in the air and tried another wind-based attack.

"With out lightening you are weak"

The bladed creature leapt at Raimundo, who managed to duck in time and leap forward before the creature tried to attack him form behind.

"You are getting predictable" said Raimundo, as the creature recovered from missing Raimundo twice. The creature charged at him, and Raimundo leapt in the air, and fired high-powered waves of sound energy at the creature, which rippled through the air at such a high velocity, that when they missed they turned the rock they hit to dust. The creature leapt in at Raimundo and elbowed him in the stomach. Raimundo managed to kick away before the sword-hand came down on him. He fell into the mud and got up, wiped himself down, but was hit by a giant ball of silk from his right.

Jack and Omi leapt around as Silky fired randomly through the rain at them. All the shots had missed or had been sliced by Jack. Jack heard a scream of pain and looked over at Raimundo wrapped in silk, being prodded by a Shen Gong with blades for hands. Jack got out his blade hands and ran at the Shen Gong. Jack sliced at it, but was blocked. Jack ducked down and sliced at the Shen Gong's legs, but it leapt and brought its steel fist down to where Jack had been. Jack had rolled forward, then leapt up, spun round and managed to slice at the Shen Gong's leg, damaging it. Their blades met again, and again, and again, each time they jumped back, did various movers then met again, nothing changed.

"Jack"

"What?"

"Jack, this is Scorpio"  
"Where are you?"

"I'm actually at the bottom of the mountain, using the power of a psychic Shen Gong. Listen, we could use someone like you"  
"What?"

"You are clearly the most powerful element. Think about it, you could help rule the world"

"Why should I?"

"Why should you help the monks? When you were going against them, they bullied you. Remember the waterfall? And after they defeated the mermaid? Then just before Omi messed about with Time Travel? And when you tried to join them they made you do all that work, and just laughed at you? Remember all that? They became what turned you into the boy obsessed with taking over the world. Bullies. They preyed on your weakness, but you are stronger and they ask for your help. They are no better than Wuya, Chase or anyone the double-crossed you. They are evil, and it's disgusting how they justify their bullying. Join me; I am the most loyal partner you could ever hope to have."

Jack sighed; the Shen Gong had stopped fighting him and was probably waiting from orders from Scorpio. Jack wondered if he could catch the creature off guard, then decided against it. He looked over at Omi who was easily fighting off Silky. He formed a metal spear in his hand and threw it at Omi, aimed to miss, but Omi was distracted by it and he looked up. Silk hit him in the gut and expanded over his body.

"Jack"

"What?"

"It's Li"

"Li?"

"Please... Don't do this. The monks may have been horrible to you, but Sue, Azo and the world are innocent. Don't do it"

The two Shen Gong were crouched down, bowing at Jack. Jack threw another metal spear at the bladed Shen Gong, which jumped in the air, and then he fired an iron cannon ball at the Shen Gong's chest as it was in mid-air, and it fell back to the edge of the mountain peak. The ground crumbled beneath it, and it fell off the peak, causing a chain reaction, which Jack guessed caused a lot of damage on the surface. Jack quickly kicked Silky in the head, as he got to his feet, and then fired a sharp metal disk at it, and the Shen Gong toppled over the mountain peak.

"I must warn you" said Scorpio, as Jack went over to the silk-bound elements. "This Shen Gong's power isn't only a form of communication, it's a weapon!" Jack continued to go, but suddenly gripped his head in agony. He fell to the ground and whimpered in pain.

"You were born with the potential to be Xiaolin or Heylin, Element or Shen Gong. I don't want to hurt you, but this can kill you" said the voice in his head.

"Jack" said Li. "He doesn't want your help, he wants you to die. You are too powerful and he fears that... You can defeat whatever is doing this to you... Reverse it"

Jack suddenly saw into his own mind Li was standing by his side and a phantom was standing in front of him.

"You are the Shen Gong?"

The phantom leapt at him, but Jack knocked it back with ease. The Shen Gong looked confused and leapt again, but was forced back, this time with a strong force. It cringed in pain. Li walked off into the darkness, leaving Jack to destroy another Shen Gong.

Scorpio looked at the Shen Gong that was on the floor in pain. The Shen Gong's skin began to crack and neon blue light shone out of the cracks, the Shen Gong shattered completely, and the parts dissolved into blue light.

"Li" muttered Scorpio, and looked to the mountain peak, high above him. He could just make out the block of ice on top of it. He gestured for his followers to leapt up the mountain.

Jack sliced the silk around Azo's mouth; she breathed heavily, and then looked up at Jack who had already begun to slice away at the silk around her body. Something hit him in the back of the head and he fell over. Azo looked up and saw a troll-like Shen Gong. Omi saw it too from inside his cocoon. Water filled the cocoon like a balloon, unfortunately the pressure was too great for Omi to stand and when the balloon popped he shot out, his body in pain, and he head butted the troll-like creature as it raised it's sword to Azo's head. But then he felt his body was numb, in his determination to save Azo he had wound up doing himself so much damage. 'The curse of water' he thought, then didn't realize why he had thought it. A Shen Gong, who he didn't see, lifted him up from behind, by his head in one hand, and held him to face Azo. Another Shen Gong was holding an axe above her head.

He nodded, and understood. In order to save Azo, and probably all the elements, he would have to break his seal. He focused, and there was a ruble as the seal began to break. The Shen Gong holding him tossed him aside, as Scorpio walked onto the peak to be present at his victory.


	12. Night of the Scorpion

**Night of the Scorpion**

Omi laid on his back, staring at the black sky. Though the rain had ceased the clouds remained, as though a reminder of the storm that had recently attacked the mountain. But now there was a quiet peace, with only the wind blowing. It was over. Omi suddenly felt very cold, not just because of the numbing force of bursting out his cocoon, but because night had come without them realizing it. He shivered and felt something shaking against his chest. He looked down and pulled a small grey block from his robes. He stared at it, not recognizing it as the item Dashi had passed to him not many hours ago. Azo, on the other hand, recognized it instantly. She struggled and managed to slip out of her silk prison which Jack had managed to cut open. She crawled over to Omi; the Shen Gong didn't seem to notice or care. She grabbed the item.

"Reviving Scale!" she cried and a green bolt of lightening shot from it and hit Li's block of ice. The ice cracked and he opened his eyes. Then he lifted his arms and comets of ice shot out across the mountain. Omi and Azo dropped the Scale and rolled aside as a chunk of ice hit the Shen Gong emerging from it and destroyed it. The two troll like Shen Gong were knocked backwards by the ice, and fell extremely close to the edge of the cliff. The ground beneath them slid away and they toppled down the mountain.

Li landed on the ground. The Hero Badge started to shine and he quickly pulled it off him and crushed it inside his clenched fist. He tapped Scorpio on the shoulder with the Dragon Spear, which was rumbling as the Shen Gong inside tried to break free. The Dragon Spear started to glow.

"Scorpio I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. No Shen Gong Wu will be wagered; instead it will have the Heylin Showdown twist... We wager our lives. Six on six all off us healed to our peak condition for the Showdown. It's king of the mountain. Last man standing wins"  
"I accept" said the humanoid scorpion. "I choose Crys, Yao, Silky, Scythe, Con and Maljong to fight by my side"

"I choose the elements: Me, Jack, Omi, Raimundo, Azo and Sue"

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown"

The monks were returned to full health and their silk bindings were destroyed. The bladed creature returned with Silky, the Shen Gong from the Elemental Crown, Mind Reader Conch, Crystal Glasses and the Heart of Jong. The two sides faced each other.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai"

Yao shot fire at the elements. Omi countered with a tsunami of water, which Yao countered with ice, freezing it. Sue leapt at Yao and kicked him in the chest, pushing him back slightly. Silky shot balls of silk at the elements, who leapt out of the way. Jack fired metal spears at Silky, who ran out the way. Scythe went for Raimundo, who managed to avoid all of his attacks.

"Wind form" whispered Raimundo and turned into a wind form of himself, he was only noticeable because of the slight haze he caused where his human body should be. Scythe sliced at him, but to no avail.

"I may be weak, but I can still beat you" said Raimundo and gave him a kick with the power of a hurricane and knocked him back. Azo and Omi attacked Crys and Con, who saw all their attacks coming and just blocked them. Li ran at Scorpio and jumped. He delivered a kick to his chest, but Scorpio rolled backwards ands got back to his feet, and then threw himself at Li, knocking him down. Their attacks went on, doing damage and recovering.

Azo passed Sue his sword, but Crys intercepted it, and caught it. He then ran at Azo and sliced and stabbed at her. She tried to dodge but was knocked off the mountain, in a bloody heap. Con was too busy reading Omi's next move, and didn't hear Raimundo's thoughts as he brought his now solid fist down into Con's head. He punched and kicked the mind-reading Shen Gong until he forced a gust of wind to carry the Shen Gong off the mountain.

Li and Sue had changed who they were meant to be attacking. Li now had no element (his resurrection didn't give him his lost element) so Yao couldn't use it against him. Unfortunately Sue was losing to Scorpio, she was pinned down by him, and he brought his tail over his head and got ready to bring it down. Omi and Raimundo screamed and ran over to them.

"Tsunami Kamikaze!" shouted both of them in union and Omi turned to water, and Raimundo to wind, they wrapped around each other and shot at Scorpio in one beam of elemental energy. Crys had already seen this coming and leapt in the way, and then he saw his own future, and the future of the showdown. There was an explosion of water and wind. Crys exploded and a gust of wind went through Scorpio and turned into and injured Raimundo, with the remains of the Xiaolin robes. Omi didn't turn back. Raimundo climbed to his feet and looked at Scorpio, who was staring right at him. Shadow tentacles came out of Sue's back and threw Scorpio off her. Scythe leapt at Raimundo and they engaged in combat once more. Sue ran over to Azo's sword and passed it to Li who quickly plunged it into Yao, who staggered backwards and fell off the mountain.

Raimundo was losing his battle with Scythe. He had been weakened from the Tsunami Kamikaze attack, and couldn't turn back to wind form, he just backed away and dodged the jabs. Eventually he found himself against a corner of the peak. Scythe took a jab at him and he leapt in the air and managed to land on Scythe, but Scythe toppled forward and they both fell off the mountain and in a flash were out off the showdown. Silky shot silk balls at the elements. Li ducked under a ball, only to turn round and see it had hit Jack in the back, who had been fighting Scorpio. Scorpio stared at Jack's cocoon, and then threw it off the mountain. Tentacles of darkness and strings of silk met, and became entangled. Silky received an order from Scorpio and leapt off the mountain and pulled Sue down with it. Li faced Scorpio. Their fists met, and pulled away. Again, they met, and pulled away. Neither side showed it but they were feeling the burden of the fight. Scorpio leapt at Li.

"Repulse the monkey!" Shouted Li, and fell on his own back and kicked Scorpio off him while rolling over. Scorpio flew off the mountain. There was a flash and it was all over.


	13. Conclusions

**Conclusions?**

The elements stood, battered and bruised, and the Shen Gong started to explode into light one by one. Scorpio was finally left standing, staring into the face of Li, who was holding the Dragon Spear.

"How... did you learn repulse the monkey?"

"The Hunter once worked along side Chase" said Li simply

"When I die... The Shen Gong will no longer hold the hatred I hold towards humans... The war will end"

Li nodded

"But there is a way... to take the Shen Gong with me"

"And end your mighty race?"

"Better than you betraying them again... Humans started the war, their paranoia... But I will end it..."

The tingling feeling started in his stomach

"Emping, you know what to do"

The feeling spread through out his entire body

"Good bye... humans"

He winced in pain

"...you put up a good fight..."

He fell to his knees; the elements noticed all the other Shen Gong were doing the same.

"...I hope this breaks the curse" he said as calmly as ever and then exploded in light, along with every Shen Gong. The mountain was lit up, and then... darkness.

Azo stared into the darkness. From the leader of an army, to prisoner to warrior, to what? What was the fate of the elements now? Azo wanted to learn more about fighting, maybe Li could help. Azo noticed the Dragon Spear in his hand. The last Shen Gong Wu. Azo wondered what he would do with it.

Jack sat in the darkness, exhausted. His potential had been realized, as a Xiaolin Warrior. All his life he had sought strength, to over come those who bullied him. But fighting along side Omi and Raimundo had taught him something. They weren't his enemies; they were like him, misguided. He wondered if he would be able to join the Xiaolin Temple, if it ever turned back from Sapphire.

Raimundo lay down; he closed his eyes and felt the wind around him. He wondered if Kimiko was alive, if Wilds was alive, if they could reverse the effects of the Sapphire Dragon, whether Omi could be turned back from his liquid form. He hoped so.

Sue looked at the puddle on the floor, sinking into the saturated mud. The puddle that had saved her life. Omi had given his life for her. She remembered the sharp tail, its deadly strike. If it had hit her head... But Omi was the one that was dead. Raimundo too had risked his life in the ultimate combination of rivaling elements.

Scorpio's last words echoed through Li's mind. 'I hope this breaks the curse...' It did break their curses... for the wrong reasons. Li had helped Sue overcome her darkness, and had helped Jack choose the righteous path, and the entire war had allowed him to become the best he could. Raimundo and Omi had put aside their natural rivalry... Omi... perhaps he could be cured... Perhaps not, he thought looking at the muddy puddle. He looked over at the last of the elements, and noticed he wasn't one of them now. He had fulfilled his fate like the Hunter's daughter and been revived. Now he was free, he could be whatever he wanted to be. He looked at the spear in his hands.

"Thank you" he said silently to his master.


End file.
